Pazu Pan the Series Season 2
Characters introduced this season: The Spider Queen of Neverland: Arukenimon (Digimon) Extra with Arukenimon: Mummymon (Digimon) New Bounty Hunter Recruits: Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon (Digimon) Neverland nurse: Nurse Joy (Pokemon) Season 2 episode count: 18 Season 2 Episode 1: Syndrome and Infinite Strike Back Synopsis: When Uka-Uka sends Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew back to Neverland to steal the Elemental Heart for another conquest, Team Pazu Pan and their allies, however, discover the plot from a snooping Basil, Mrs. Brisby, and Dawson and decide to race to it before the enemy does. Season 2 Episode 2: The Four Elemental Crystals (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: Successful of getting the Elemental Heart, Team Pazu Pan accidentally unleash the four Elemental Crystals on London, Tokyo, New York City, and Sydney. But then they must race across the world to find them before they fall into the wrong hands, which is Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew, as well as Jack O'Lambert and four new bounty hunters in the form of Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon. Season 2 Episode 3: The Sphere of Water (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the Sphere of Water at Tokyo, Team Sora Pan and their allies must brave Mount Fuji before Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew, and Jack, beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 4: The Cube of Fire (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the Cube of Fire at New York City, Team Pazu Pan and their allies must earn money to earn it at an auctioning in the Empire State Building before Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew and Jack does. Season 2 Episode 5: The Pyramid of Earth (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the Pyramid of Earth at Sydney, Team Pazu Pan and their allies must earn it through a surfing competition before Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew and Jack beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 6: The Cylinder of Wind (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the Cylinder of Wind at London, Team Pazu Pan and their allies must find it within the sewers before Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew and Jack beats them to it. Season 2 Episode 7: Revenge of the Pumpkinhead Synopsis: Finding all the Elemental Crystals, Team Pazu Pan and their allies race to return them to the Element Temple, but someone has made Team Pazu Pan's ship temporally break down in the forest, and it wasn't Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew, and to make matters worse, most of their teammates and/or crew members have began to disappear. So, Team Pazu Pan decide to race against Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew to solve the mystery involving pumpkin monsters. Season 2 Episode 8: Enter the Spider Queen and Mummy King Synopsis: After Elise and Mrs. Brisby are abducted by Arukenimon and Mummymon, Team Pazu Pan begins their search for their missing friends in his lair, but must help the Mane Seven and Dazzlings overcome their arachnophobia. (Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 2 Episode 9: Something's Amiss with San Synopsis: San begins to act seductive to Ashitaka, asking for days off, only to later report thefts to them and Team Pazu Pan. But as the suspicions grow more stronger, they discover that someone else is impersonating San and putting her in a bad light. Season 2 Episode 10: Komodo Trouble (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: After an attempt kidnapping plot was failed by the Komodo Brothers, Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew fire the two. Later, they are taken in by Marlene and a reluctant Team Pazu Pan, but due to their screw-ups while trying to help them, they go off on their own again. Will Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew, having discovered about this, decide to rehire the Komodo Brothers on the condition that they'll lure Team Pazu Pan and even Marlene into a trap (Moral: Crime doesn't pay). Season 2 Episode 11: The Gift of Families (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: Christmastime has come, and everyone, except Dingodile, is excited for the holidays. Learning that Dingodile is lonely around the holidays due to him being away from his family at those times, Team Pazu Pan and their allies decide to cheer him up by giving him a special gift courtesy of Tiny (No villains appear in this episode). Season 2 Episode 12: Eternal Winter (Pazu Pan Version) Synopsis: After the Sunisphere is stolen by Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew, Team Pazu Pan and their allies must race against time to save Neverland and the Sunisphere before it is trapped in eternal winter. Season 2 Episode 13: Power Lunch Synopsis: After busting Team Rocket on their junk food feast in Candy's Candy store, Team Pazu Pan and their allies accidentally blast Team Rocket with a stun laser, giving them super powers based on the food they ate. And after powering up the Gangreen Gang with the same food's powers and stun laser in order to trump Team Rocket, it thus begins the super powered battle of the century to prove who's better. Season 2 Episode 14: The Incredible Shrinking Team Pazu Pan Synopsis: While stopping Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew from stealing a shrink ray, Team Pazu Pan get shrunk down to mouse size and must overcome bigger obstacles to get the shrink ray back in order to return to normal size. Season 2 Episode 15: Enter the Spider Queen and Mummy King Redux Synopsis: After discovering Arukenimon and Mummymon redoing their old evil plot from before, Team Pazu Pan are captured and forced to watch how they "improved" their old plot as a new improvement with Syndrome, Infinite, and the crew's help. At the same time, however, Team Pazu Pan secretly free themselves to escape and fight back against the enemy. Season 2 Episode 16: Battle for Neverland Part 1 Synopsis: The Elemental Heart stolen by Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew again, Team Pazu Pan must race to get it back before the Chaos Weather is awakened. Season 2 Episode 17: Battle for Neverland Part 2 Synopsis: The Chaos Weather already summoned, Team Pazu Pan must find a way to it's heart in order to stop it and Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 18: Battle for Neverland Part 3 Synopsis: Team Pazu Pan and their allies fight against Syndrome, Infinite, and their crew in the heart of the Chaos Weather for the fate of Neverland and the world. For series: Pazu Pan the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies